James Potter, through the years
by MKSeaborn
Summary: This is just a general overview of the main in events in James Potter's life - from entering Hogwarts until his death.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all this is my first fan fiction I ever wrote, please review and tell me if you like it or hate it or even if you are indifferent!

Disclaimer - I own nothing regarding Harry Potter and the World created by its author.

Part One

James stood at the Entrance to the Great Hall and stared in amazement. The room was huge and the ceiling looked like the blanket in his rooms with silver dots on it. As he proceeded into the room behind a sulky looking dark haired boy he had seen on the train- Snape he thought was the name, James realized that the ceiling was in fact the night sky. The line stopped moving and everyone was silent. Normally confident, James looked around and soon regretted that decision.

Everyone it appeared in the Great Hall seemed to be staring at them – the first years – expectantly and it was a bit unnerving. But James knew what was coming . One by one the first years stepped up to be sorted into their Houses. The boy in front was stealing glances at the Sorting Hat, but James attention was drawn to the girl with the hat on and realized that Snape was not staring at the Hat but at the girl. She had the greenest eyes James had ever seen. The girl was sorted into Gryffindor. The boy from the train winced in front of James. James sniggered audibly enough for young Snape to hear. Sirius Black, the other boy from the train was sorted into Gryffindor. James anxiously awaited his turn and watched as the line filtered and students sorted into Hufflepuff ,Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Snape stepped up to the stool and the hat seemed to ponder before deciding on Slytherin. Finally James turn came and no sooner had the Hat been placed on his head did the word Gryffindor erupt from it. Smiling James rose to take a place next to Sirius Black at the House table.

Part Two

It was the last day of an eventful and entertaining seven years, where friendships had been made and love had been found. The real world began for them now, but the promise of the future was tinged with cloud of fear. James stared at the school one last time, his hand enclosed in Lily's, and with his best friend's hand on his shoulder. Their safe and worry free lives about to come to an end, but these friends looked with hope to a future that at times seemed hopeless. With friendships to guide them, they will prevail in making this world better for all to live.

The order awaited them and so did their lives. James and Lily were to be wed in a month's time. In these times, being with loved ones took precedence over everything. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all turned and walked towards the horseless carriages that would take them to the train. Snape stared at their backs as they walked away, with equal amounts of hate and love in his heart. Hate for the man who would undoubtedly marry the woman he loved. But Snape's destiny was not to protect the innocent as James and his elk were intent on doing, but to join the ranks of He who will hold the fortunes and misfortunes of the wizarding world in his hands. The master, his Lord. Smiling at the thought, Snape started his walk to the train and for the briefest of moments, his eyes met and held Lily's as she turned to take a final look.

Part Three

It was luck. Pure and simple. James knew that he was alive today largely due to the fact that he was lucky, with great, loyal friends, who would stand and fight with him to the end of time. How else could he explain the reason he and Lily had battled He Who must not be named on three separate occasions and still be, battle scarred but alive. He was no hero. He was just lucky. Maybe he had another purpose in life, they were not meant to die this day, destiny had other plans for him.

Without the support of his friends and fellow members of the Order, both James and Lily would be nowhere. No, he was no hero. He was just an ordinary man surrounded by extraordinary people in the fight for survival. The Order will not give up. _He_ will not give up. Goodness will win in the end. Good will triumph in this timeless battle of good versus evil. Dumbledore believed that and he believed that, especially now that Lily had given him the happiest news of his life. He was to be a father!

A father! He thought to himself unbelievingly. It was a bittersweet revelation for him to know that he would be gaining a child, a joy, but he would have to bring him or her into a world of war. No he will fight for his child, for a better world for his family.

Maybe it will be a girl, he thought to himself now, staring at Lily who slept beside him. With frills and dresses who would give him sweet kisses. He smiled. She would look just like Lily, with skin soft and fair like cotton and have hair like his, long dark hair. She would be smart and sassy, like her mother . She would be a healer, gentle and sure.

Or maybe, it would be a boy, who looked like him, but with his mother's eyes, those soulful and pure green eyes. He would be mischievous, and brave. He would be a star Quidditch player of course, just like him, maybe even play for England internationally. Whoever this baby turned out to be, one thing was set already, this baby will be happy, safe and loved. He would make that his duty, till he took his final breath, for his life was not as important as the life of this child, his child.

Thinking that, he kissed his wife's forehead, careful not to wake her, and drifted off to sleep with a smile in his heart for his unborn child. I like the name Harry, James thought as he drifted off to sleep. A good, strong name.

Part Four

James smiled at his wife and son. They were his world. They were all he had that he could call family. After his parents deaths, Lily became support and Harry became his life. His son would break hearts, James thought to himself, smiling at the unseen future. Just like his Godfather. He hoped that Harry would find friends to surround himself with, that would care as much for him as he cared for his friends. He hoped that he would find love like he found with Lily. He hoped that he would live a content life.

Though he was in hiding, James was content. He was doing exactly as he hoped to be doing playing with his son and laughing with his wife. The words, son and wife still sounded strange coming from him. Was he really mature enough to have a wife and child/ he often wondered to himself. James still felt at times that he was just sixteen running about the grounds at Hogwarts.

Suddenly, the door flew open and turning with a smile on his face expecting to see his friend , his brother, Sirius, he saw the unthinkable. Protect them were his thoughts as he rose it seemed in slow motion. Protect my family! He yelled for Lily to run, take Harry to safety and he turned, ready to give his life for his family. It was his life that he gave!

We know the rest from here.


	2. Chapter 2

Where was he

Where was he? James wondered anxiously to himself. Standing under the Invisibility Coat, in the Great Hall at night was not exactly where you would like to be on a school night. Especially, when Professor Slughorn would love to give him another detention!

Peter was not making things any easier for James. He kept moving about under the cloak nervously. "Be still Peter! Or someone will see us" James hissed under his breath. I'm going to let Sirius have a piece of my mind when he gets here! James thought angrily.

Suddenly, James saw that nosy Slytherin Snape, sneaking down the stairs and out into the grounds.

"I wonder what that's about Wormtail" James whispered, using his friend's alias as he pointed at Snape's exit under the Cloak. "No idea." Peter stammered nervously. These nighttime jaunts always made Peter a little nervous and frightened. He may not voice it, but James knew and was sometimes disgusted by the thought, that Peter was revolted by Remus's monthly transformations.

Checking his watch for the millionth time, James was about to consult the Map, to find out where Sirius was, when he saw him hurrying down the staircase. Removing the Cloak for an instant to reveal their position, Sirius hurried over to the pair.

"What took you so long?" James demanded, when the Cloak was safely around them and they were on their way through the front doors. "I had a run in with Snoopy Snivelus." Sirius said, with a smile on his face, that James knew from experience, that his friend was up to no good.

"Lets just say, that he wanted to know, where I was sneaking off to, and I may have let slip the answer!" Sirius said, smiling more broadly as ever, as James look grew horrified.

"Sirius, you didn't tell him how to get it did you?" James demanded.

"I may have mentioned it." Sirius said coyly.

Peter whimpered, as the full gravity of what Sirius had done dawned on him. James immediately sprang into action. Flinging the Cloak aside, James began to sprint towards the Whomping Willow as fast as he could, with Peter and Sirius fast at his heals.

"Quickly Peter, get to the knot!" James yelled when the tree was in sight. Suddenly, Peter's body seemed to be shrinking, until he turned into a small rat, who scurried into the roots of the moving tree. Suddenly, the tree calmed and Sirius and James ran into the secret passage hidden beneath.

"Why are so worked up James!" – Sirius asked as they hurried along the passage.

"Remus is in there Padfoot and you very well know that it's not safe" James replied.

"So, what? The irritating imbecile, had it coming!" Sirius replied callously, with a tinge of anger to his voice.

"No one deserves that, Sirius and I don't think that Remus would be too pleased if he hurt someone, no matter how irritating they were" – James all but yelled as he hoped that they were not too late.

Suddenly, he saw Snape a few feet ahead. Shouting his name, as he ran forward, James warned a determined looking Snape not to proceed.

"What dirty little secret do you have to hide, Potter?" Snape sneered at them. "What wonders will I find behind this door." indicating the trapdoor into the Shrieking Shack.

Without warning Snape yanked open the door and a split second before he was attacked, Snape saw Remus's transformed self before the wolf lunged at him. Instantly two spells occurred simultaneously, one from Sirius's wand and one from James. James had used a Shield Charm, to block the attack, and Sirius had used a Stunning spell which temporarily dazed the wolf. James charm had knocked Snape backwards, causing him to hit his head and lose consciousness. Then Sirius transformed into a great black dog and rushed into the Shack, before the wolf had fully regained its senses. Panting, Peter came up the tunnel, back in his human form.

"Help me Peter; we need to get Snape to the Headmaster." As they moved towards Snape, he stirred slightly coming to his senses. After a moment's disorientation, Snape realized where he was and what he had seen.

"Get away from me Potter! You tried to kill me! The Headmaster will hear of this!" Snape exclaimed before he quickly turned and hurried down the tunnel. Thorn between a need to find out if his friend was alright and protecting a secret, James stood for a minute and made a difficult decision.

Turning away from his hurt friend in the Shack, James made a desperate dash after Snape, leaving Peter standing there looking bewildered. Dumbledore will fix this James thought and prayed as he raced towards the Headmaster's office.


End file.
